Valentine Surprise
by dwparsnip
Summary: Just a little ficlet centering on Lisa, Rick and Valentine's Day. No death, destruction or action...just romance I hope and a little humor for all you hopeless romantics out there.


Robotech and it's characters ©Harmony Gold...not me.

I hope you enjoy this little ficlet...don't be shy about letting me know if you do, or if you don't.:)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As far as she knew, he was in New Chicago helping an old friend with a personnel shortage. He knew he would be back in time, but she didn't.

It was all part of his plan.

Rick walked away from Skull One and slowed only slightly as Max fell into step beside him.

"So Lisa won't be back until this evening?", asked Max, letting a little mischief into his voice.

"According to her aide, who promised to keep everything hush-hush, Lisa will be back on base at approximately 1630 hours. Then she has a short briefing and heads home. ETA at our house is 1800 hours." Rick looked at his watch. "That gives me six hours to go home and turn the house into a romantic hideaway…even if it really isn't a hideaway."

Max raised his eyebrows. "Wow. You're taking this seriously aren't you, Boss? I haven't seen you this giddy since…", he furrowed his brow in concentration for a second and then said, "…I've never seen you this giddy."

Rick laughed and patted Max's shoulder. "Thanks, Max…I think." He lowered his arm as they entered the pilot's locker rooms. They both got out of their flight suits, talking about the recon mission they had just flown. Neither of them wanted to talk about their plans for their wives with the other pilots coming and going out of the locker rooms. It was the perfect starting ground for the endless and sometimes shocking rumors that Rick had often found himself the subject of. In the old days, the rumors were of course about him and Minmei. Now, they were about him and Lisa. Fortunately, Lisa was too well respected, and even a little feared, by everyone for the rumors to be too outrageous.

Finally they began the short walk to the parking lot, and when they got in Max's car the topic of Rick's Valentine evening again became the focus of discussion.

"Lisa isn't a big fan of Valentine's Day", said Rick. It wasn't a secret by any means, and while he never felt a need to explain his reasoning for why he was trying so hard to make it a special night...it was Max. "She…I don't know, doesn't like it. She hasn't told me why." He looked to Max and added, "But I think it's because she's been alone for so many of them."

Max opened his eyes as though Rick had a point. "I never thought of it like that, Rick." He took a second to shoot his friend a sly look and said, "You're really getting into this relationship stuff, aren't you? You never used to be this perceptive about the feeling stuff." Max smiled broadly and added proudly, "Must be my positive influence."

Rick turned slowly to regard his friend, and when he saw Max's enormous smile he couldn't help but break out in laughter. When he calmed down a few seconds later, Rick became serious. "I just want this night to be special, Max. I want to, well, I need to show her that she's not alone anymore…that she won't be alone anymore." Rick looked out the passenger window and added, "She deserves it so much too. She's worked so hard in the last year. Sometimes I think she's over doing it and out of nowhere comes an extra strength and she powers through it. I have no idea where it comes from, Max, but it's something beautiful to see."

Max pulled up to Rick and Lisa's place, put the car in park and turned off the ignition. He was about to share something with his friend, something that he apparently didn't know. He undid his seatbelt and turned to face Rick, who had his belt undone and was looking at him.

"It comes from you, Rick" Rick narrowed his eyes in confusion and Max explained. "The strength you were talking about…the strength that comes out of nowhere. That strength comes from you." At Rick's continued blank daze Max sighed. "So much for improved perception", he mumbled. He tried again. "Lisa finds that strength by looking for something to work for…and that's you."

Rick smiled. "I knew what you meant, Max…I just love seeing that little frustrated look on your face." Max returned Rick's smile and Rick said, "I see what you're saying…it's the same for me. When I'm in my veritech for nine straight hours and I think I'm going to ditch in the hills instead of getting home, I think of her and I find the will to get home…to get home to her."

Rick saw a peaceful look come over Max's face, and reading Max's mind he said, "Yes, Max…you have taught me well." He heard Max's brief laugh as he got out of the car. Before he closed the door Rick leaned down. "Thanks, Max…for everything."

"My pleasure, Boss", came Max's sincere reply. "Good luck tonight."

Rick nodded, closed the car door and headed up the walkway to the door, waving once as Max drove away.

Rick went inside and found the list that he had been secretly compiling of things to do and items he needed for his surprise night. He looked it over one more time, not out of need for he had the evening planned as he would plan an air strike…that is to say with incredible detail. Satisfied, he nodded to himself, found the car keys and went to get everything he needed to make this Valentine's Day the most special Lisa had ever seen.

----------------------------------

Lisa looked out through the cabin window of the shuttle and sighed loudly, even though there was no one close enough to her to appreciate the frustration it represented.

She tried to repeatedly to call Rick, but she didn't have any luck at all. When she called her office to see if Rick left her a message, her aide told her that he was still in New Chicago. She looked at her watch. 1715 hours. They were running a little late which only added to her discontent.

"_Our first real Valentine's Day together and he's God knows where doing God knows what"_, she thought with deep disgust. It wasn't his fault, thankfully for him. New Chicago was desperate for pilots, experienced pilots to help fill the void brought on by constant Malcontent attacks. She hoped he would have been back by now…for Valentine's Day.

She had never really subscribed to the whole Valentine's Day hype and the entire sentimental gush that along went with it. The question was why? She always assumed that it just didn't matter. Why pick one day to be special? It was silly and unnecessary…at least that's what she always told herself. Plus, all that chocolate…

As she watched the lights of Monument get closer and closer she admitted to herself the truth of the matter. The truth was that she never used to care about Valentine's Day because she hadn't had anyone to share it with for a long time, since Riber as a matter of fact. She never had anyone to shower with gifts and confessions of love...she never had anyone to love until Rick. She certainly never had any to love her. She had never even come close really. Even after she realized she had fallen in love with Rick, she didn't dare make a big deal over Valentine's Day for fear that someone, especially him, would figure out how she felt about him. Then of course there was the ever present possibility of rejection, or where Rick and Minmei were concerned should that be probability? She couldn't bear the thought of gushing over him on what everyone else considered the most romantic day of the year only to have him start swooning over little Miss Macross.

Even after Lisa and Rick confessed their love to each other and became partners in every way possible, she still ignored last Valentine's Day. It was just too close to Khyron's last attack. The deaths of Gloval, Claudia and the girls was just too fresh in her mind, and Rick, bless his heart, realized it and never did anything to make her uncomfortable. All he did was be there for her and love her tenderly and passionately.

She hoped that this year would be different; that they would celebrate what was billed as the most romantic day of the year, and it looked like it was going to be a very nice Valentine's Day. That is until Rick was summoned to New Chicago. He promised he'd be back, but they both knew it was a promise he might not be able to keep. He was a pilot and could be called away at a moments notice for an extended period of time. And she could accept that and live with that, as long as he didn't break his promise to come back to her in one piece.

"_It's never easy, is it?"_, she asked herself. She knew of course that he would rather be home with her than in the cockpit of Skull One. It still amazed her that she could know that…that he would give as much to be with her as she would give to have him with her, and there was nothing that she wouldn't give.

Finally she saw the Monument base airfield, and at 1735 she stepped foot on solid ground. She was pleasantly surprised to find her aide waiting for her at the bottom of the mobile escalator…Lisa figured she would have gone home long ago.

"Good evening, Admiral", came the cheerful voice of Lieutenant Commander Cindy White. "How was the flight?"

"Good evening to you too, Commander. The flight was nice and quiet." It was then that Lisa noticed a car waiting behind her trusted aide. "What's with the car, Commander?"

"Your briefing has been cancelled, Admiral. It's late and you're free to go home."

Lisa glanced around the tarmac beyond the car and watched as a tow truck moved a veritech into a nearby hangar. She lowered her voice so that the flight crew arriving to service the shuttle couldn't hear her. "Any news from Rick?"

White looked at Lisa and said deadpan, "Yes, ma'am. He sends his deepest and heartfelt regrets that he won't be home tonight. He said he'll be home first thing tomorrow morning. I'm very sorry, ma'am."

But Lisa was only half listening. Her attention had shifted almost exclusively to the veritech being towed into the hangar. "Won't be…won't be home until tomorrow?", she asked softly, as though she were about to cry.

"Yes, ma'am…that's what he said." It was then that White noticed something in her Admiral's eyes. It looked something like anger, mixed with a little bit of shock with a sprinkle of pure humiliation. She could see that Lisa's eyes were transfixed on something behind her, so she turned around to see what was so interesting that it would disturb Lisa so much.

When she turned around, White understood immediately. Being towed into the hanger was a white veritech, with unique and unmistakable Jolly Roger tail fins – Skull One. White turned back to Lisa, who had some of the color draining from her cheeks.

White swallowed hard. She could easily see what Lisa was thinking. "Admiral, it's not what you're thinking, ma'am. Admiral?"

Thoughts were going through Lisa's mind faster than a bullet train, and none of them were very good. She looked to her aide, who had the most sympathetic look on her face, and said as calmly and professionally as she could, "Thank you, Commander, but I think…I think I'll head up to the office for a while."

Lisa looked beyond White to look one more time at the aircraft that had been the instrument with which Rick had saved her life on more than one occasion. The flight crew was treating Skull One royally, reverently even. Lisa was amazed at how the sight of that precious aircraft could be making her very sick right now.

Lisa suddenly turned away from the sight and began to walk quickly towards the main buildings of the base. She kept her head down and maintained her pace as White called out to her. A moment later she felt someone grab her arm. Lisa turned on the person with white-hot anger, but White spoke before she had a chance to say anything.

"He's home, Admiral…waiting for you."

"What?" She looked at her aide skeptically. "You just told me that he was in…"

White nodded quickly. "Yes, ma'am. Captain Hunter asked me to tell you that so he could surprise you, ma'am…for Valentine's Day."

Lisa felt the all-consuming anger melt away, to be replaced by a burning embarrassment. She was embarrassed that she had jumped to such terrible conclusions; embarrassed that she could think that Rick would lie to her; embarrassed that she could think that he would fool around on her after he had shown her repeatedly that it was her that he loved; and embarrassed that she hadn't seen it coming and would have fallen for the whole charade if she hadn't seen Skull One.

White smiled and said softly, "I'm sorry for being untruthful, ma'am, but he really wanted to do this for you." She let a small smirk form on her lips. "And I was pretty sure you would enjoy it."

Lisa felt a surge of passionate electricity course through her body, which apparently had understood White's statement before her mind did. She focused on her aide and said warmly, "It's okay, Cindy. I…well, thank you for everything. Thanks for helping him, thanks for caring, and most of all, thank you for stopping me before I let my temper get the better of me and I made a complete fool of myself."

White's smirk transformed into a genuine smile. "Keeping you on the straight and narrow is my job, Admiral…which I do gladly." White straightened up and became serious. "Admiral Hayes…your last appointment is waiting for you at your house, ma'am. I would suggest that you not keep him waiting." As she finished her sentence, White gave her superior officer a wink.

Lisa regarded White for a second. She was a caring person with whom Lisa had become close enough to consider a friend. She reached over and gave White a hug, and as she did she whispered, "Thank you."

White whispered back, "You're welcome."

Lisa released White and walked to the car that was still waiting. She opened the door and had one leg inside when she heard White call out her name. She turned to look at White, who had remained in her spot by the escalator.

White cupped her hands around her mouth and called out loudly, "I forgot to tell you. I've cleared your schedule for tomorrow…and Captain Hunter's next patrol isn't for two days. Have fun!"

With that she gave Lisa a very casual salute, turned and started walking towards the nearest building. Lisa just stood there and watched her go, trying to figure out how she could possibly repay her. After a few unsuccessful contemplative moments Lisa got in the car.

As the car drove through Monument, Lisa wondered what Rick had in store for her. Rick could be incredibly romantic when he wanted to be, and that had been often in the year since they had gotten together. She loved every second of it. He could also be sneaky when he wanted to be, and Lisa couldn't help but smile as an idea came to her. She told the driver to stop a few houses down from hers. When he did she took out her cell phone and called her office. Sure enough, after a couple of rings, Commander White answered.

"Cindy", said Lisa. "Listen I want…" Lisa quickly moved the phone away from her ear as White started yelling at her. After a couple of seconds Lisa carefully edged the phone back to her ear. "No Cindy, I'm not there yet. I want you…Cindy this isn't about work…yes, I know he's gone through a lot of…no, I don't want to disappoint…Cindy I want you…Cindy!" Lisa took a deep breath and spoke calmly. "Cindy, I want you to do me a favor. I want you to call Rick…"

----------------------------------

Rick had the champagne on the table and his feast was being kept warm in the oven. He looked nervously at the clock. It was 1800 hours and there was no sign of Lisa. He was about to reach for the comm. unit when it rang.

"Hello", he said after picking up the headset. "Hey Commander White, I was just about to call you." He listened as White spoke, and the more he listened the more he didn't like it.

'I'm sorry, Captain, but Admiral Hayes' flight was delayed. She got in a few minutes ago, but she has to go to the Covert Operations Center to authorize a strike against a Malcontent camp. She's going to have to supervise the strike as well, sir. She has a few minutes before she has to go if you can get here fast …like right now, sir."

"On my way", he said rapidly and replaced the receiver. He turned off the oven and ran over to put on his coat and boots. Ready to go he opened the door and had one foot outside when he got a very pleasant surprise.

He never even had the chance to think her name before she reached up, took his face in her hands and kissed him full on the lips with a force that would have made him stagger if she weren't holding him. He didn't think about why she was there or how it was possible…he couldn't…he didn't want to.

He slipped his arms around her waist and lifted her up over the door's threshold without breaking the kiss, gently letting her land inside.

Rick pushed her back gently until she found herself against the closet door, and she was vaguely aware that he closed the door with his foot.

A couple of minutes passed by when he reluctantly stopped their kiss. He rested his forehead against hers and found her eyes with his. As he lost himself in her emerald gaze he asked a little breathlessly, "White told you didn't she?"

Lisa was breathing a little hard herself. "She had to. When I saw Skull One being taken into a hangar, I knew you had lied, and I was getting upset." She leaned over and gave him a tender kiss.

He kissed her back and then looked into her eyes again. "All my well laid plans gone to waste", he said wearily. "But I don't care. For a moment, I thought I wasn't going to see you at all tonight. I'm going to kill Cindy for that."

She gave him a wide smile, and it widened even more when the look on his face told her that he had figured out that White's call was her idea.

He feigned a shocked look and said in a surprised voice, "You're an evil woman." After a moment though he smiled too. "Serves me right, I guess." He turned her around so that he could help her take off her coat. "All that matters is that we are here together. Happy Valentine's Day." When she looked at him again she saw something in his eyes that always took her breath away: pure, unadulterated love.

After they both had their coats and boots put in the closet, he took her hand and led her into the lightly lit living room, where dozens of candles of all shapes and sizes were aglow. There were a couple of scented ones as well, filling the room with a beautiful mixed aroma.

While Rick took a moment to turn on the stereo, Lisa looked around the living room. On the table sat a bottle of champagne, along with two lit candles and the usual place settings. The rest of the room was as it usually was except for the candles and two large blankets neatly folded on the couch. On the coffee table sat two gift wrapped boxes, and Lisa reminded herself that the gift she had for him was hidden in the laundry room.

As the soft tunes filled the room, Rick walked over to her, took her into his arms and they danced. They stayed in the middle of the living room dancing the night away for nearly an hour. Rick held Lisa's left hand in his right hand, and he had their combined hands brought up to rest against his chest in between them. His left arm rested around her waist while her right hand alternated between caressing his cheek and resting around his neck.

For the whole time, the only time they weren't looking into each other's eyes was when the need for them to kiss outweighed everything else.

They didn't speak out loud.

They didn't have to.

What needed to be said? Everything they needed to know they could find in each other's eyes, in their kisses and in the feeling of peaceful love that they surrounded themselves in. She could feel it in his kiss …_"I love you, Lisa." _He could see it in her beautiful eyes…_"I love you too, Rick."_

Finally their unspoken language turned into something physical…a yearning that eclipsed anything either of them had ever felt before. It turned into a desire to be with each other that was so deep that it felt as though they were drowning, and the only way to save themselves was to give in to it…and they did.

----------------------------------

Just after dawn Rick's mind woke up. He immediately sensed the presence of the woman he loved so much in his arms and he automatically smiled.

They had spent the night in the living room consumed by a passion that fed their desires and drained their physical strength at the same time. They spent the night as one…in body and soul. As he let the wonderful memories float back into his mind, he once again realized that making love with Lisa was the most natural thing for him. _"Like breathing"_, he thought lovingly.

They had fallen asleep on the floor on top of a thick wooly blanket, covered by a thinner blanket. She was cuddled into him, with her back against his chest and their legs intertwined underneath the warm blanket. His head was touching hers and he reveled in the fragrance of her long brown hair that always flowed so tantalizingly when she moved. He gently tightened his hug around her delicate waist. Her hands were holding his and when he tightened his hug so too did she strengthen her hold on his hands. Lisa began to stir and he could resist the urge to kiss her no longer. He opened his eyes, and as he kissed her neck she cuddled closer to him, though he thought it wasn't possible, they were already so close.

"Good morning", she said sleepily.

Rick kissed her neck one more time and gently rested his head next to hers. "Good morning to you too." He sighed and spoke softly against her hair. "Being with you like this, Lisa…it feels so right." It didn't come close to telling her how much it meant to him, but it was the best he could do.

"I feel the same way, Rick", she replied with understanding in her musical voice. "It feels like it's the way it should be. It's almost like…it's like breathing."

He smiled at her echoing of his own thought of a moment ago. It was just one more reminder of how they had become perfectly in tune with each other…partners in every way.

He turned his head enough to glance around the living room. Most of the candles had burned out over night, though there were still one or two still burning. He looked to the table and only vaguely scolded himself for forgetting to put the champagne on ice. Finally his eyes fell to the clock and he groaned.

"I hate to be the one to bring this up, but you soon have to go to work."

He loosened his grip when she let go of his hands and he realized that she was trying to turn around to face him. A moment later they were face to face and her eyes almost glowed. He slipped his arms around her waist again and Lisa rested her right hand against his chest and held his cheek with the other.

He looked into her eyes. "I don't want you to lea…"

His sentence was cut off when her hand pulled him closer and her lips covered his. They kissed for a moment and when Lisa again looked at Rick she said, "I don't have to go in today. We can thank Cindy…she cleared my schedule."

His prayers answered, Rick kissed Lisa and then said, "I think you should give her a raise or something."

Lisa smiled that breath-taking smile. "I'll look into it." She got a naughty look in her eyes and asked playfully, "Any ideas on what we can do today?"

Rick's eyes took on the same mischievous look. He released her and moved over to rest centimeters above her with his arms holding him up. He leaned down and kissed her hard. He cruelly stopped the kiss and looked into her emerald eyes. "I think you know what we can do today."

Her eyes became serious, telling him that she wanted and needed him as much as he needed her, though her voice remained playful. "And just what would that be, mister?'

He looked at her with an intensity he reserved for intimate moments just like this. "Ma'am, I was really hoping you would ask that question."

He leaned down to kiss her again, and this time he let his arms bend so that their bodies touched from head to toe, and once again became one.


End file.
